Assassin's Need Love Too
by Raelin Thaon
Summary: Natsu and Lucy run into each other at a club and things become heated. When they get back to Natsu's cottage, they have a surprise visitor. RATED M FOR A REASON! GRATSULU


**Hehe *rubs back of neck nervously* well I was working on another project when this happened... took me forever to type it up on my phone *shrugs* So here's a Gratsulu one shot. There is mention of drug use! It's rated M for a reason people!** **Disclaimer:**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does *cries***

Her body moved in time with the beat of the music blaring from the clubs speakers. She was in a dark corner of the dance floor, apart from everyone else. Lucy had come to the club with her best friend, Levy, and her boyfriend, Gajeel. But both had snuck off some time ago. Lucy wasn't bothered though, the music was doing its job. Her only wish was to have a certain salmon colored pyro with her. Since Magnolia was on her way home, she had called a friend, okay pseudo brother, Loke, telling him in no uncertain terms she was visiting Magnolia for a few days to see her friends in Fairy Tail.

In other words, she wanted to see a certain pink haired fire breather. Loke had given an amused chuckle, "Of course Princess." He was silent a moment before stating in a serious voice, "But call if anything happens."

Lucy had rolled her eyes at the overprotective lion, but promised anyway, "I will." After hanging up with Loke, Lucy headed for the guildhall with a bounce in her step and a brilliant smile on her face. Excitement was dancing in her brilliant chocolate orbs. She hadn't seen her friends in Fairy Tail for ages. She was really excited to catch up with Levy so she could tease the little pixie about Gajeel. She remembered, with a soft chuckle, when an overly excited Levy had called, screeching about Gajeel finally, _finally_ , asking her out. They had gushed for hours.

Lucy had shaken those thoughts away when the guild doors came into view. She excitedly bounced up the steps, swearing she could hear a snicker sounding suspiciously like Gajeel inside her head and mumbling about bunnies. But she ignored it in favor of shoving open the massive wooden doors and shouting, "I'M BACK!" Smiling in mischievousness at the confusion, quickly shoving aside the disappointment when she didn't see salmon colored hair. A second later chaos ensued.

A screech of, "LU-CHAN!" was her only warning, before she was tackled by a blue haired pixie. Lucy laughed in delight as she hugged her friend tightly back. After the girls finally picked themselves up, Cana declared it was party time. Alcohol began to flow, much to the Gypsy's delight. During the party, Levy had convinced the star child to come out dancing with her and Gajeel.

So, that's how Lucy found herself at some after hours club. But, with the magically enhanced ecstasy coursing through her veins, she could only feel bliss and relaxation. The downside was she didn't feel the flashing onyx eyes pinned to her. She also missed the temperature spiking.

Natsu was walking through the quiet streets of Magnolia on his way to his little cottage in the woods when a faint scent made him abruptly stop, jostling the sleeping blue cat on top of his head. Rousing him enough to sleepily raise his head and ask, "Natsu?"

Natsu was silent a moment before murmuring, "Sorry little buddy. Why don't you go ahead without me. I thought I smelt something and I just wanna check it out."

The cat shrugged his shoulders and gave a mumbled, "'Kay," before wings appeared behind his back and he was flying in the direction of their home.

Natsu waited till Happy was out of sight before tilting his head to the side. Slipping his eyes closed, he took a deep breath, letting the scents wash over him. It took him a moment but, he was able to pick up the very faint scent of strawberries, vanilla and the night sky in the fall. Snapping his eyes open, he followed the trail. He had to pause every now and again so he didn't lose the scent. He was about to shrug the whole thing off when he noticed how her scent was subtly stronger. He probably would have missed it if he wasn't so focused. With renewed determination, he continued to follow the scent.

Soon he was pausing at a pair of double doors. From the bass thumping through his feet, he guessed the place was some sort of club. He took another deeper breath, grinning wickedly as the scent washed over him. Onyx orbs flashing crimson. Slipping inside, he winced as the loud music rattled his ear drums. But everything faded when he spotted golden hair, dancing alone in the dark. Even with his advanced eye sight, he couldn't tell what she was wearing. From what he could see, she was wearing skin tight pants, a crop top, and most likely her combat boots. It took several long moments for him to forcefully pull himself out of his trance. Once he did, he walked towards his prey, never once taking his eyes off her. He barely registered his throbbing and twitching cock.

There was a lull in the music when Lucy registered the eerie sensation of someone watching her. Spinning around, her breath caught in her throat while her body froze. Chocolate orbs were ensnared with glowing crimson orbs. Her heart skipped a beat at the wicked smirk plastered across his angularly handsome face.

As he stalked closer, she subconsciously moved backwards until her back hit the wall. He stopped directly in front of her, caging her with a hand in either side of her head.

She met his gaze head on even as she let out a breathy Natsu before lunging, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his narrow waist. He didn't hesitate to catch her, hands automatically going to her ass as he slammed her against the wall. He met her ferocious kiss with one of his own, both ignoring the coppery taste of her blood from a split lip. His tongue plunged into her greedy mouth, both moaning. He was out to dominate and she let him.

Lucy ground her aching core against the bulge between her thighs. She needed him and she needed him now. She tore her lips away from his. She ignored his growl of disapproval and settled her lips next to his ear. "I need you," she breathed, warm breath caressing his ear. A deep growl tore through his chest and out of his throat. The sound had Lucy's pussy clenching tightly around nothing. "Hurry," she pleaded.

Snarling, he shredded her pants and panties. He shoved his jeans down his hips. His cock had barely sprung free before he was slamming into her wet heat. A guttural groan escaped his lips as her heat surrounded him. A whimper drew him back to the present. He roughly pulled out and snapped his hips forward, setting a rough and fast pace. He would worship her properly back at his place. Her scent, tinged with the spiciness of her arousal was making him feel intoxicated. It surrounded him, drowned him and he bit into her neck hard enough to draw blood, to keep himself grounded. He slapped a hand over her mouth as a screech started to leave her lips. He grunted as she tightened painfully around him, her orgasm tearing through her pleasure fried nerves.

Bottoming out, Natsu swallowed the roar building in his throat as her orgasm forced his own. The heat spiralled through Lucy, triggering another orgasm. Coming down from her explosive high, Lucy slumped against Natsu.

Natsu grunted but wrapped his arms around his precious light. They stayed in each others embrace while their breathing and heartbeats settled down. A murmured, "I wanna bath," had Natsu chuckling. Stepping into the shadows, they both gave a moan as his half hard cock jostled within her. Natsu gritted his teeth as he shadow stepped his way home, shedding his pants and boxers along the way. He didn't leave the shadows until they were safely tucked away in his bathroom, scowling in the direction of the person he could feel in his living room.

The door slamming had Lucy jolting up, Natsu ducking out of the way just in time to not get hit. Her eyes were wide with panic as they darted around frantically. Her breath quickened as the panic began to settle in. Natsu swore softly to himself as he quickly shoved her face in his scarf covered neck and whispering in her ear to calm her down. As they had grown up, he discovered loud bangs woke her in a panic. She had confided years later his scent and heat helped calm her down. They soon found if she was wrapped around him, with her face buried in either his neck or scarf (depending if he was wearing it or not) was the quickest way to calm herself.

She calmed down after a few moments, Natsu looking into droopy coffee colored eyes and giving her a small smile. He whispered, "Let's get you a bath." A beat, then a mumbled, "'kay," and she was laying her head back down on his shoulder, while wiggling her feet so her boots would fall to the floor. He gently pulled his soft member from her core, earning a low moan from Lucy and a hiss from Natsu. Once Natsu had her in a more comfortable position, he sat on the edge of the tub next to the faucet. Repositioning his arms, he leaned back slightly and reached over to turn on the hot water, adding just enough cold so Lucy wouldn't get burned. When the tub was filled, Natsu stood and stepped into the water, the heat not bothering him at all.

Lucy gave a soft hiss at the first initial sting of hot water, but quickly settled. Once he was settled, and she was situated comfortably, he contemplated about the intruder in his home. There was no reason for the stripping bastard to be here. While he was thinking, the rest of his attention was on Lucy. He knew the moment she entered into a deep sleep. Her breathing and heart rate evened out and the tension melted away from her frame. Now he would confront his intruder. If it was anyone else they would still be waiting, or turned to ashes, he wasn't picky. "Oi! Get in here you bastard!" he yelled as loud as he dared, hoping the ice prick would hear him. A moment later a thunderous growl left him as Gray threw open the door, catching it just in time to keep it from slamming against the wall as he took sight of the blonde. He had witnessed her panic attacks, he didn't have a death wish either. Natsu would burn him alive if the murderous look he was being given was any indication. But both men's faces morphed to panic, their breaths caught in their throat, as the blonde started to stir. Only to settle a moment later and the guys releasing a breath of relief.

Gray quietly made his way over to the tub, hands shaking inside his pants pockets, the only piece of clothing he was wearing beside his cross necklace, so he wouldn't strip the rest of the way and join them. Sitting down, he leaned back against the tub, head falling backward to stare at the ceiling. As they sat in silence, Gray contemplated his heart's decisions. He could no longer deny he was in love with both the people behind him. He also wasn't blind. He saw the way they looked at each other, the love and adoration clear as day. He refused to let his stupid feelings get in the way of their friendship with one another.

Natsu was thinking about the raven haired man with his back to them. Gray was far blinder than he gave himself credit. He missed the longing looks Natsu and Lucy would send his way. Or how tense the two became when Juvia clung to him even though everyone knew she was dating Lisanna. He was blind to the fact Lucy and Natsu were just as in love with him.

Both men tensed as Lucy mumbled something unintelligible and Natsu began to panic internally. Lucy would only mumble in her sleep if her guard was completely down. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Natsu was usually exhausted the next day because he had spent the night holding in laughter. It was adorable. Lately though, she seemed to be dreaming of Gray more often. The first time it happened, Natsu had flipped, demanding why she was dreaming of the icy bastard. Lucy had panicked and broke down into heart wrenching sobs. After forcing herself to calm down, she told Natsu her feelings for Gray, stunning the fire breather to his core. He had left after her explanation without another word.

When he went to see her the next day, her hotel room was empty. She had disappeared during the night. Natsu assumed she had went back to her guild. He told himself he would call her in a couple of days. All his calls went directly to voicemail. After a week, he started getting antsy. He was debating to go visit her when Makarov had dropped a bomb. Lucy was missing. The guild erupted, Natsu exploded. Literally. Flames burst from him as those around him cried out and dove for cover.

"What do you mean, she's missing?!" Natsu had snarled at Gramps.

"It means, Natsu, no one has seen her since she was last in Magnolia." Makarov had explained calmly. He was worried about Lucy too. She was one of his brats even if she wasn't officially a part of his guild.

Another week had passed with everyone searching for the celestial mage. Natsu was sitting outside his cottage, grateful Happy was with Wendy and her cat, Charle. His temper was much easier to ignite. He had breathed in the night air as he gazed at the stars. He easily spotted Aquarius when a thought struck him. If she really did disappear on her own, he knew where she would run off. There was a small village nestled in the mountains. The pair had found the place on accident, stumbling upon the village after getting lost in a snowstorm. The people had been kind to them and the lady who ran the bed and breakfast they stayed at had taken an instant shine to Lucy. But it was the nighttime which had the couple falling in love with the place. The night sky was simply stunning. Billions of stars twinkling like diamonds. It was also the first time Natsu said he loved her. They went there every year on the anniversary of him confessing.

It had taken Natsu two days to get to the village. He had found Lucy outside, gardening with Rhonda, the innkeeper. When Lucy spotted him, he had to duck the spade being thrown at his head. Rhonda had given an amused chuckle and proceeded to leave the love birds to give them some privacy. Once alone, he had apologized and had also confided about his own feelings towards Gray. They agreed to keep their feelings to themselves.

Something must have set Lucy off for her to dream of Gray the way she has been. A breathy Gray slipped from Lucy's lips, snapping both men out of their thoughts. Natsu looked from Lucy to Gray in a panic. This could not be happening!

Gray's head had snapped around to stare at Lucy when she breathed his name. Eyes going wide at the pleasure filled moan escaping from her throat. Dark blue eyes snapped up to see the fire mages reaction only to settle on confusion when he saw Natsu panicking.

Natsu ignored Gray for a moment, gently but urgently, shaking Lucy to wake her up. He quickly explained the situation when he heard her heartbeat speed up. After he was done, Lucy's head shot up in panic, her eyes almost immediately landed on Gray. She let out a screech and scrambled off Natsu's lap to sink further in the water. Then she burst, "Gray! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Gray gave a quick, sharp shake of his head to clear it. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming to town!"

Lucy gave a weak shrug of her shoulders. "I was passing through on my way home from a job and figured I would stay a few days."

Gray absorbed her answer and then, "Why were you just dreaming of me?"

Lucy was never more grateful for her training until this very moment. She tilted her head to the side like she was confused, even furrowing her brows. She didn't give a verbal response.

Gray gave a light snort. Her look of confusion would have fooled anyone else, except Natsu, but he had known these two for years. They were his best friends. He saw how both minutely tensed. How both their eyes became cautiously blank. However, their reactions were the answer he was looking for. She had been dreaming about him. But, why? So he asked the question out loud. He didn't miss the small flinch Lucy gave or the way her eyes darted to Natsu. Natsu's face morphed into a snarl, a growl tearing from his throat. Gray felt a shiver of excitement roll down his spine and knew he was in trouble when Natsu's sharp gaze focused on him when he shivered.

Natsu's gaze returned to Lucy as her scent washed over him and her light touch on the tense muscles of his arms had the raging inferno inside of him calming. He met her terrified gaze and gave a small nod of his head. Telling her she should tell Gray how she felt about him. Lucy's eyes widened and he gave a small smile.

Lucy had taken a deep breath and turned to face Gray. After a moment of gathering herself, she whispered, "I love you Gray. More than a friend should."

Gray laid there stunned. He had to be dreaming. There was no way Lucy had just confessed to him. He looked to Natsu to see his reaction, and a shudder tore through him at the defensive rage building in crimson glowing eyes. Swirls of gold blending beautifully with the red. It was the fear within Natsu's gaze which gave Gray pause. He had never seen fear in Natsu's eyes. His mind was going a million miles a minute when a thought settled. Tentatively, he whispered, "N-Natsu?"

Natsu studied Gray, praying he wasn't about to make a fatal mistake. Releasing a long breath, he forced his muscles to relax. Leaning back and resting his arms behind his head, he gave Gray a small smile and whispered back, "Yeah." Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Terrified of Gray's response. Only to crack his eyes open when Lucy giggled next to him. He looked at her and then followed her gaze, letting out a snicker. Gray was still laying on the floor, propped up on his elbows. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaping. A devious light entered Natsu's eyes and he said mockingly, "What's the matter Ice Princess? Dragon got your tongue?"

That snapped Gray back to the present, he lunged forward and snarled, "What did you say Ash-for-brains?!" Their foreheads we pressed together as their magic rose to the surface. Suddenly their hands were everywhere and lips were locked. Years of pent up frustration finally being unleashed. Natsu started to slowly lead Gray backwards, not that Gray noticed. Really. He was too busy battling the tongue in his mouth. He gasped for breath as his back slammed against the door and the need for air had become to great. Natsu moved his focus on attacking Gray's neck. Growling in approval with the deep moan the slayer released. Then tearing his lips away in a gasp.

The boys snapped their eyes down to a sight neither would ever forget. Lucy was on her knees, water still dripping down her body, and a dainty hand was wrapped around their cocks, her eyes bright with hunger. She gave them a coy smile while looking at them with smoldering eyes through her lashes. Then her tongue was snaking out to wrap around the heads of their cocks, both releasing a hiss of pleasure. They each dropped a hand in her hair while Natsu went back to attacking Gray's neck and collarbone. They stayed like that for endless moments. Lucy switching between the guys' cocks while Natsu and Gray competed to see who could leave the most love bites.

Natsu tore his lips away on a gasp as Lucy took his entire length in her mouth. Natsu bit down hard on Gray's neck as he hit the back of Lucy's throat.

Lucy was glad her eyes were already closed when she felt Gray's cum on her face. Then she had Natsu's full attention. Fingers from both his hands carded through her hair, his heat soothing the pain in her scalp from his tight grip. Natsu set a rough pace, reveling in her gags.

Lucy ignored the tears streaming down her face, ignored the saliva running down her chin. She didn't complain, enjoyed it even. Her screech, muffled by the cock stuffed in her mouth, had Natsu snarling above her.

Gray had knelt down next to Lucy, licking his cum off her face before searching out her clit. His ice cold fingers began to move in a furious circle, grinning when Lucy spread her legs wider. He replaced his fingers with his thumb on her clit and shoved his middle and ring finger is her drenched pussy. She shuddered as Gray rasped in her ear, "You're so wet Lucy," before dipping his head and taking a rose colored nipple in his mouth. Lucy's nails bit into the toned flesh of Natsu's ass earning a hiss from the man.

Lucy was quickly approaching the cliff. Moaning around Natsu's cock, she began to roll her hips in time with Gray's thrusting. She was so close! Just a little more… Gray biting down hard on her nipple while Natsu tightened his grip painfully to hold her still as he shot his load down her throat, had her vision going white as her body tensed. A massive orgasm washed over her nerves.

Gray maneuvered himself in between the couple, ducking his head under Lucy's arm and coming up in between them. His fingers slowing to a gentle rock as she came back down to earth. He stopped all together as Natsu removed his softening member from her mouth so he could catch her when her exhausted body refused to hold her up any more. He gave a small chuckle when she gave a pitiful whimper when he settled his hands where her ass cheeks met her legs so he could hoist her up. Her fingers made gentle movements from where they hung lazily on his back, making him grit his teeth against a shiver.

He slowly stood with his precious cargo. Once fully standing, he turned to see Natsu staring at them with a gentle smile on his face. Before Gray could say a word, Natsu jerked his and said, "Come on. Luce made me buy a bed last time she was in town."

A weak snort from the head on his shoulders had Gray smiling. A comfortable air fell around the trio as Natsu and Lucy bantered.

"That's because I refuse to sleep in a hammock and I was wasting money on hotel rooms you would just sneak into anyway!" Natsu and Gray laughed while Lucy huffed as they stepped into the bedroom. Gray tossed Lucy on the bed, both grinning at her screech of surprise. All were still naked, but no mind was taken as Lucy glared at them playfully. They stood at the edge of the bed with their hands resting on their hips. Exhaustion swept through her suddenly, resulting in a jaw splitting yawn. She ignored the amused pair for a moment in favor of getting under the covers. Once she was comfortably snuggled in the middle, she opened her arms wide and made grabby motions. They chuckled with an exasperated shake of their heads.

Natsu walked to the left while Gray walked to the right, both sliding under the covers. Turning on their side so they faced each other and her, they propped their heads on their hands and smiled down at her. And like they had done this a thousand times (and perhaps they had in a past life), pecked her cheeks before giving each other a peck on the lips. As they parted, they whispered good night to each other before settling. Lucy on her back, her right hand resting in Natsu's hair. He was curled up on her right, right arm thrown over her waist while his legs tangled with both his partners, a content purr rumbling in his chest. Lucy's left arm was being used as a pillow by Gray. His face was snuggled into her neck, his arm rested over Natsu's around her waist, fingers gently gripped her hip while his legs tangled with hers and Natsu's. The trio let darkness overcome them.


End file.
